¡Slytherin gana!
by Ayzul
Summary: Rose, recién nombrada capitana del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, no es capaz de asumir el hecho de haber perdido su primer partido frente a Slytherin... Especialmente por la rubia y egocéntrica razón de su derrota.


**¡SLYTHERIN GANA!**

– Y Slytherin gana el primer partido de la temporada –se oyó la voz amplificada de Lysander Scamander, con un claro deje de fastidio– …desgraciadamente –añadió enseguida en un susurro que se escuchó en todo el campo, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de Mcgonagall.

Le habían dejado hacer de comentarista porque, siendo un ravenclaw, debería ser imparcial, pero eso era imposible cuando su hermano y gran parte de sus amigos jugaban en el equipo de los leones.

Rose descendió al suelo rápidamente, decepcionada y enormemente disgustada. Al principio se quedó quieta, como en shock, mientras el resto de su equipo bajaba de las escobas. Los slytherins aún celebraban en el aire. Lorcan caminó hacia ella y la tomó por la cintura desde un lado, depositándole un beso en la parte lateral de la frente.

– No te preocupes, pelirroja. Ganaremos esa copa –le dijo con un guiño antes de continuar su camino hacia los vestuarios.

Rose no respondió, y apenas sintió el suave abrazo que le dio su primo Albus antes de seguir a Lorcan.

Pero cuando sus ojos se toparon con la mirada de superioridad de Scorpius Malfoy, que le sonrió socarronamente, la chica por fin reaccionó. Frunció el ceño, apretó los dientes y cerró los puños con fuerza, intentando contenerse para no darle al rubio el puñetazo que tanto merecía en su cara bonita. La pelirroja giró bruscamente, acelerando el paso hasta adelantar a Lorcan y Albus, e ingresó en el vestuario murmurando "maldita serpiente" y un sinfín de palabras que, sin duda, su madre no estaría orgullosa de oír en su boca. Tomó una toalla y se metió en la ducha sin siquiera desnudarse, dejando que el agua tibia se mezclara con las lágrimas saladas que, irremediablemente, habían empezado a brotar de sus ojos azules.

¡Por Merlín! Era su primer partido como capitana. Su primo Louis había confiado en ella, le había dejado el cargo porque creyó que lo haría bien, aunque todos habían pensado que sería James el próximo capitán de los leones. Y acababa de demostrar cuánto se equivocó su primo cuando la eligió. Sabía que habían jugado bien, podían haber ganado a las serpientes, el partido había estado muy igualado y su estrategia era muy buena. Pero, cuando empezaron a imponerse sobre los slytherin, pasó "eso".

Malfoy se le había acercado y, con una voz venenosa, suave y siseante y los labios rozándole la oreja, le había susurrado:

– Intenta controlarte, Weasley. Sé que sudado aún soy más irresistible, pero no sería muy apropiado que intentaras violarme en medio del campo de quidditch ante todos nuestros espectadores –Rose se había puesto muy roja, más de rabia que de vergüenza, y lo había recordado todo otra vez…

 **–––––Flash-back–––––**

 _La primera noche del curso, después de asegurarse que sus compañeras estaban dormidas, salió de su habitación y se dirigió, silenciosa, hacia la torre de astronomía. Era su lugar favorito del castillo y, después de todo el verano sin ir por allí, no pudo contenerse y no le importó romper un poquito las normas. Desgraciadamente, por el camino se topó con la gata de Filch y, como si eso no fuera ya bastante malo, fue su némesis Scorpius Malfoy, que también estaba merodeando por los pasillos, quien evitó que el viejo conserje los pillara a ambos._

 _Él la agarró del brazo, justo después de que ella soltara un gritito de sorpresa al ver a la Sra. Norris, y la arrastró al hueco en la pared de detrás de una estatua. Rose, demasiado sorprendida como para reaccionar, dejó que la cubriera totalmente con su cuerpo, aprisionándola, y el rubio le puso uno de sus largos y delgados dedos en los labios para indicarle que guardara silencio. En una especie de vergonzoso trance fruto seguramente de alguna travesura de Peeves (o eso se empeñaría en creer más tarde), la pelirroja se perdió en sus ojos grises y brillantes como el agua del lago bajo un cielo nublado, en su aliento cálido de olor a menta, en su cuerpo fuerte y esbelto sobre el suyo. Malfoy bajó la mirada a su boca, y ella (obviamente por ese estúpido trance) cerró los ojos y acortó la distancia, rozando sus labios con los de él. Durante los pocos segundos que duró el contacto, una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo y un oportuno dragón o algo parecido decidió que ese era el mejor momento para desperezarse en su estómago, hasta que… El maullido de la vieja gata de Filch, que casi parecía un grito agónico, los sobresaltó a ambos y les hizo alejarse de golpe. El dragón perezoso fue bruscamente reemplazado por la vergüenza y el asco que sintió cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de hacer. ¡Por Merlín, era Scorpius Malfoy! ¡No podía sentirse atraída por Scorpius Malfoy!_

 _Y, por supuesto, en cuanto se hubo asegurado de que Filch ya no anduviera cerca, el slytherin no perdió un segundo para mirarla socarronamente y decir en voz alta con su odiosa voz y su asquerosa media sonrisa lo que ya era más que evidente, exagerando todo lo que acababa de pasar._

 _Desde entonces, no la había dejado en paz._

 **–––––Fin flash-back–––––**

A partir del momento en que le dijo "eso" en mitad del partido, todo se estropeó. Su mente viajó muy lejos, hacia esa noche y hacia las mil maneras en las que podría torturar al rubio. Hacia su infinito odio hacia él y hacia las sensaciones de su cuerpo pegado al suyo. Cabreada, avergonzada y confundida, le fue imposible concentrarse en el partido, le fue imposible no perder la quaffle que le pasó Lorcan y le fue imposible también ver la bludger que se dirigía amenazante y velozmente hacia su cráneo. Su primo Albus gritó desde su posición, y Fred y James se lanzaron hacia ella, aterrados, empuñando los bates. Al final, Fred evitó por los pelos lo que podía haber sido un golpe insuperable para la familia Weasley. Pero, la snitch decidió aparecer justo en esos críticos segundos y Albus, distraído como estaba por su culpa (y sólo por SU culpa), no pudo hacer nada para atrapar la pelotita dorada antes que la buscadora de Slytherin.

Rose se dejó caer sobre la pared mojada de la ducha y se tragó un grito de rabia. Había perdido su primer partido como capitana, le había fallado a su equipo. Porque todo había sido por su culpa. Y, bueno, por la del asqueroso Malfoy. Cómo deseaba rodear su apetecible cuello con sus manos y estrangularlo hasta que no le quedara un soplo de vida. Aaaahg! Al final el muy idiota incluso convertiría a la dulce Rose en una asesina.

– Rose… –escuchó la voz suave de Albus al otro lado de la puerta– Rosie, ¿estás bien? No tienes que preocuparte, sólo ha sido un partido. Hemos jugado bien, ellos han tenido más suerte. Ganaremos la copa este año, Rosie. Eres una excelente capitana.

Ninguno de sus compañeros de equipo conocía el trasfondo de esa derrota, ni si quiera su primo favorito.

– Tranquilo, Al, estoy bien. Sólo necesito estar un rato a solas –dijo después de respirar hondo para que Albus no notara su voz rota o, en su defecto, su ira…

– Vale, no tardes, ¿eh? Te veo en la cena.

Rose escuchó sus pasos alejarse y luego siguió ahí, escuchando, y no salió hasta que estuvo segura de que no quedaba ningún león en el vestuario. Cuando se dejó caer sobre uno de los bancos, escurriéndose el pelo, se dio cuenta del fuerte dolor de cabeza que hasta entonces había ignorado. Mareada, se dirigió hacia la salida sin pensarlo mucho. Ya casi había anochecido y la brisa fresca otoñal le acarició la ropa mojada calándose en sus huesos, pero no le importó. El frío apagó su ardiente ira y le dejó sólo una tristeza resignada. Caminó como un alma en pena hasta el centro del campo de quidditch y miró hacia arriba, hacia los aros, y más allá, hacia el cielo oscuro y nublado, mientras respiraba el olor de la noche. Y entonces lo escuchó.

– El papel de mártir no te pega, enana –gritó una voz burlona que Rose reconoció enseguida.

Sobresaltada, se dio la vuelta y vio a su primo James sentado en las gradas. El castaño ya se había cambiado, pero tenía su escoba a su lado.

– No me llames enana, Potter, sólo eres un año mayor que yo.

– Eso no quita que sigas siendo una niñita –dijo el gryffindor mientras montaba en su escoba y se acercaba a su primita. Cuando llegó a su lado la miró de arriba a abajo y añadió con una sonrisa traviesa– Una niñita bastante desarrollada, he de decir.

– ¡James! –se quejó Rose, sonrojada y molesta ante las risas de su primo.

El castaño aterrizó finalmente delante de ella y la observó más detenidamente. La pelirroja estaba completamente empapada, la ropa se le pegaba al cuerpo haciendo notar sus bonitas curvas y sus pechos pequeños y redondos, y su pelo parecía sangre goteando por su espalda y hombros. En su rostro blanco, sus labios rojizos y apetecibles permanecían fruncidos, y sus mejillas estaban suavemente coloreadas, no sabía si por el frío o por la vergüenza y la confusión ante ese lento examen del Potter. Su nariz y sus ojos enrojecidos le confirmaron que había estado llorando.

– ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? –le preguntó alzando una ceja, aunque creía saber el motivo del berrinche de la Weasley.

– Nada –contestó ella inmediatamente, alzando el mentón y mirando hacia un lado, intentando sonar segura.

– ¿Nada? No me hagas reír. Creo que te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no tienes la costumbre de estar una hora vestida bajo la ducha después de cada partido y de salir empapada, con los ojos hinchados, perdida en quién sabe dónde mientras esperas a congelarte –le recalcó él, sin saber muy bien si estaba burlándose o regañándole.

La pelirroja bajó la mirada, y él volvió a hablarle preocupado.

– Vamos, Rosie. Perder algún partido es completamente normal, que seas capitana no lo hace diferente. Deja de martirizarte y haz lo mismo que hemos hecho otros años con nuestras derrotas: un par de cervezas de mantequilla y criticar a esas serpientes tramposas con el resto del equipo.

Después de unos segundos, Rose alzó una llorosa mirada y respondió:

– Pero le he fallado a Louis. Él confió en mí, me nombró a mí capitana a pesar de que todos creían que debías serlo tú. O Fred. Cualquiera de vosotros dos habría sido mejor capitán que yo. Hoy ha quedado demostrado –dijo ella débilmente, regañándose a sí misma.

James se acercó a su prima, colocó las manos sobre sus hombros y se inclinó un poco hasta quedar a su altura, a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Un puchero involuntario de la pelirroja lo enterneció, y no pudo dejar de darse cuenta de lo preciosa que se veía allí, empapada, con los ojos brillantes y los labios rojos.

– Rosie, Louis no se equivocó contigo, y tanto yo como Fred y el resto del equipo le apoyamos totalmente en su decisión. Tú eres tan buena como yo en el campo, y aunque yo sea mayor tú eres mucho más comprometida y responsable, y lo sabes –le dijo suavemente–. Eres más lógica y astuta para las estrategias, eres un poquito menos impulsiva que yo –Rose sonrió débilmente, consciente de que ambos habían heredado el carácter impulsivo de los Weasley– Y además, estarás más tiempo en el colegio. Louis siempre dice cuánto más tiempo esté un capitán en su puesto más se afianzará el equipo.

– Albus estará el mismo tiempo que yo en Hogwarts, y es condenadamente bueno. Y también es responsable. Debió escogerlo a él –objetó ella llorosa.

– A Albus le gusta el quidditch, pero a ti te vuelve loca. Es lo bueno de nuestro carácter Weasley, vivimos todo intensamente, y lo damos todo en lo que nos proponemos –Rose desvió la mirada, indecisa–. Oh, vamos, Rose, deja de lamentarte. Nadie merece este puesto más que tú y nadie podría hacerlo mejor. Hemos perdido, ¿y? Dicen que Louis es el mejor capitán que ha tenido Gryffindor en años, y él también perdió partidos. Rosie, nos has entrenado duramente, pero lo has hecho de forma que para nosotros todas estas horas en el campo de quidditch fueran un placer; has pensado tú solita estrategias realmente buenas y te has encargado de que las aprendiéramos perfectamente; y has llevado tu primer partido como capitán sorprendentemente bien, pero al final Slytherin ha tenido más suerte. Ya está, deja de preocuparte.

– Lo sé, ese es el problema –dijo la pelirroja desesperada–. El partido iba perfectamente, estabais jugando muy bien. Les habríamos ganado si no hubiera sido por mí, y sólo por mí, James. Me distraje y empecé a meter la pata. Y luego… esa bludger. Si yo hubiera tenido mi mente donde tenía que estar, habría visto esa condenada pelota mucho antes, la habría esquivado sin problemas, y no os habría pegado ese susto de muerte. Y, sobretodo, no habría distraído a Albus y él habría atrapado la snitch… Sabes que es mucho mejor buscador que esa serpiente.

Cuando Rose alzó el rostro hacia él, James vio en sus ojos llorosos un profundo sentimiento de culpabilidad, decepción y tristeza que le partió el corazón. Le pareció que volvía a ser esa niña que lo admiraba y lo detestaba a partes iguales, una niña que hacía pucheros y lloraba cuando él decidía ignorarla. Sorprendentemente afectado, la atrajo hacia sí y la abrazó, permitiendo que la pelirroja dejara por fin salir las lágrimas que había estado aguantando, que corrieron directas a su camiseta.

– Eres tonta, eres tan tonta… ¿Cómo vas a tener tú la culpa? Los nervios nos traicionan a todos y es normal que no estuvieras totalmente concentrada.

Rose sollozó, sintiéndose aún peor. James creía que habían sido los nervios, claro. Nunca podría imaginarse cuál era la verdadera, rubia y egocéntrica razón. El castaño, previendo que estarían así un rato, se sentó en el césped y colocó a Rose, aún aferrada a su cuello, entre sus piernas, intentando abarcar todo su menudo cuerpo con sus brazos y evitar que muriera de hipotermia.

La pelirroja, envuelta en la calidez de su primo, sollozó un rato más. Se sentía extrañamente bien allí. James le hacía sentirse segura, protegida, tanto como cuando Scorpius Malfoy la cubrió con su cuerpo aquella noche. Se sentía en paz, como una niña que se refugia en los brazos de su padre cuando tiene una pesadilla, pero mucho más extraño. Se pegó más a su atlético pecho y, poco a poco, fue tranquilizándose.

James sintió cómo su prima se removía entre sus brazos, acercándose más, y cómo el roce de su delicado cuerpo contra el suyo le gustaba demasiado. Cerró los ojos aspirando el aroma del pelo mojado de Rose, y se golpeó mentalmente por sus pensamientos incestuosos. Sólo cuando se obligó a controlar el calor que empezaba a sentir, se dio cuenta de que la pelirroja temblaba.

– Mierda Rose, estás helada –dijo, preocupado– Tienes que quitarte esa ropa mojada. Volvamos al castillo.

La pelirroja, si bien era cierto que tenía frío, no estaba muy segura de que el temblor de su cuerpo se debiera a eso. En silencio, agradeció que James no la hubiera hecho levantarse, como esperaba, y la hubiera tomado en brazos, cargándola hasta el vestuario de los leones.

A la luz, el castaño vio como los labios de Rose se habían puesto un poco morados. Abrió una de las duchas y dejó que el agua se calentara. Dejó a su prima en el suelo y la empujó hacia dentro, con ropa incluida. Al fin y al cabo, ya estaba mojada. Una vez le hubo ordenado que se desnudara dentro, se calentara bajo el agua y se secara bien al salir, salió de la zona de las duchas y se sentó en uno de los bancos a esperarla. Enseguida se percató de que él también tenía parte de la ropa mojada por haber estado abrazando a Rose, así que se quitó hábilmente la camiseta y la dejó extendida, mientras tomaba una toalla para secarse el cuello, el torso y los brazos húmedos. En eso estaba cuando Rose salió resuelta de las duchas envuelta en una toalla. Iba descalza y el pelo volvía a gotearle, pero tenía mucho mejor aspecto. Lo miró, indecisa, y habló.

– No le contarás esto a nadie, ¿verdad?

– ¿Eso es un ruego o una advertencia? –dijo alzando una ceja mientras sonreía de medio lado.

– Tómalo como quieras.

– No se lo contaré a nadie, pero te lo estaré recordando durante mucho, mucho tiempo –sonrió él, burlón.

– Bueno, eso ya lo sabía –suspiró la pelirroja, y tras unos segundos en silencio añadió –. Gracias… por todo.

– No hay de qué, Rosie.

Antes de que Rose se diera la vuelta, la recorrió de arriba a abajo con ojos depredadores, mientras sonreía traviesamente.

– ¡James! No me mires como si fuera comestible – saltó ella, molesta.

El castaño se acercó peligrosamente y la acorraló contra la pared, situándose tan cerca que su aliento acarició el rostro de Rose.

– Rosie, Rosie. Aunque acabas de demostrarme que sigues siendo una niñita, tu cuerpo no es precisamente infantil. Y sabes que tengo debilidad por las chicas bonitas –le dijo peligrosa y seductoramente.

La pelirroja no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pero se recompuso inmediatamente y respondió, venenosa.

– Gracias por el cumplido, Jamie, pero no pienso pagarte tu favor así. Sigo siendo tu prima, ¿recuerdas?

– Por supuesto –sonrió–...pero ¿y si no lo fueras? –añadió pegándose más a ella.

– Eso… –dijo ella, acercándose a sus labios– nunca lo sabrás –se alejó de nuevo y empujó su pecho con sus manos–. Porque sí lo soy, y eso es lo que hay.

James rió y se apartó con las manos alzadas, con una expresión divertida en el rostro.

– Sigues siendo mi prima favorita, Rosie. Vístete, te esperaré fuera. Voy a asegurarme de que cenes bien.

La pelirroja se vistió rápidamente, recogió su uniforme de quidditch y su escoba y se secó el pelo con un hechizo, preguntándose por qué no lo había utilizado antes de salir como un alma en pena al campo. Cuando salió, James la esperaba apoyado en la pared, como había prometido. Caminaron hasta el castillo bromeando sobre la señora Pince y hablando de la jugarreta que James y Fred estaban preparando para algunos slytherins. Por supuesto, cuando Rose supo que Malfoy era uno de los blancos se unió al plan sin dudarlo.

En la mesa de Gryffindor, James se sentó a su lado para asegurarse de que recuperaba el esfuerzo del partido con la cena, aunque Rose insistía en que, siendo hija de quien era, no necesitaba que nadie le obligara a comer. Sus ojos se encontraron con los plateados de Scorpius Malfoy, que la miraba fijamente desde la mesa de las serpientes. Por un momento, pareció aliviado de verla, pero enseguida le mostró esa sonrisa socarrona que se le daba tan bien. Rose lo miró duramente, pero no pudo evitar sentir una especie de calidez. Giró hacia su izquierda, observando a James, y sintió la misma calidez.

¡Oh, mierda! ¿En serio? ¿Por qué le tenía que pasar esto a ella? Se tranquilizó pensando que ambos eran innegablemente atractivos y sus hormonas, aburridas, se estaban divirtiendo un poco riéndose de ella. No era nada serio, nada de lo que preocuparse. Y es que al fin entendió porqué Scorpius Malfoy y James Potter encabezaban la lista de los "chicos más deseables de Hogwarts" que algunas compañeras cotillas elaboraban cada mes. Una total pérdida de tiempo, en su opinión.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

 _A todo el que haya llegado hasta aquí… ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer! _

_Espero que os haya gustado y que haya conseguido hacer vuestro día un poquito más entretenido, al menos la mitad de lo que le entretuvo escribirlo a esta humilde amante del mundo mágico y aficionada a la escritura en proceso de mejorar._

 _Por eso, de verdad que agradecería muchísimo cualquier crítica constructiva o cualquier opinión que estéis dispuestos a darme. No os costará mucho y me haréis muy feliz._

 _¡Muchísimas gracias de nuevo! ¡Nos leemos…!_

 _Ayzul._

 _Pd.: Estoy empezando a usar esto, así que pido disculpas por adelantado por si algo sale mal al cambiar al formato de la página, aún no lo controlo demasiado. También intento evitar cualquier falta ortográfica, pero si se me ha escapado alguna tilde o algo así, ¡lo siento!_


End file.
